Sailor Shadow
by Lady-Shadow1
Summary: when a girl finds out she the sailor scout of the negaverse will she join the sailor scouts or her father?review please!
1. Scout of the Negaverse

Sailor Shadow  
  
By:shadow  
  
(sailor moon dose not belong to me so don't sue!)  
  
~story~  
  
It was a grey rainy day and Lily was on her way to school.Lily was a 14 year old with Light brown Hair in braided pigtails,brown eyes ,and Glasses.She was kinda plain looking , that helped her blend into shadows alot so people didn't notice her much.Her father had died before she was born , so she had never known him  
  
On her way to school it started to thunder.So she started to run as the rain got heavier and heavier.She finally got to school when the rain stoped.Lily didn't have very many friends so she just walked straight to class.  
  
But on her way to class she passed a group of girls talking very loudly.The loudest on had blonde hair with two buns and stirngs hangin from them like meatballs.She had seen her before,and she had many firends.  
  
Lily had just moved here a week ago.But today was her first day of school ,she was in 8th grade.She was told to go to miss H's class , whatever that "H" stood for.  
  
When she walked in Miss H introduced her to the class.She was seated next to the girl she had seen in the hall.The blonde hair girl whisbered to her "Hi my name Sernea.What's yours?"  
  
She was walking home from school when she heard a loud crash.She looked around the bend to see a huge slimy brown monster.The monster was destoring everything insight and more.  
  
Then these five girls appeared in sailor suits.Trying to attack the monster,they weren't doing a very good job.They Looked like the girls she had saw in the school earler in the hall that day.Since she was new in town she didn't know who they were.  
  
But at that moment a black and white cat ran up to her with a Black moon cresent on it's head.Then the cat spoke and said take this and did a back flip.A black pen appeared with a black orb on top with two smaller ords on each side.Then the cat said to yell "Shadow Energy Power".  
  
Lily held up the pen and yelled "Shadow Energy Power" , and in a flash of black and grey light she was wearing a sailor suit like the girls except she had a black bow,skirt,liner,and her gloves that went to her wrists and had finger holes.Her bow,skirt,gloves,and liner all had two white lines.With a taira with a black jewle and black high heels.  
  
Then the cat said I'm Blackie your guardian and you are sailor   
  
shadow the scout of the negaverse.You need to stop them from destorying that monster!  
  
But why?  
  
Because that monster comes from the negaverse.You need to protect it.  
  
But what can I do?  
  
Just say "Shadow Energy Blast".  
  
Okay....  
  
Then she walked over to them.They looked at her and thought she was there to help so the one in the red and blue walked over.Then she said hi I'm SailorMoon.Are you here to help?  
  
Why are you attacking that creature?  
  
Because he hurting people.  
  
Well I'm sailor shadow and I'm the sailor scout of the negaverse.Now stop attacking that creature or pay the price.  
  
Sorry but I just can't do that.  
  
Then I feel sorry for you.  
  
Then Sailor Shadow yelled shadow energy blast.Five black spheres of energy hit all the scouts.When they fell Sailor Shadow Touched the creature and it vanished.Then she went in an alley and turned back to Lily in a flash of grey light.  
  
Blackie entered the alley and said you did great.Now lets go meet your father.  
  
My father!?But he died.  
  
No he went back home as king of the Negaverse.  
  
But why didn't he take us with him?  
  
Because he found out your mom didn't understand.But know one day he know he would see you again as the princess of the negaverse.  
  
Why didn't my mother tell me?  
  
Because you would have left her for your father.  
  
.Now yell "Shadow Nega Tranport".  
  
She yelled "Shadow Nega Transport" and they went in a flash of light.....  
  
To Be Contuied....... 


	2. Father!

Sailor Shadow  
  
Hi this is chapter two of the shadow child hope you like it!  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
When the light had faded Lily saw a large dark room.In the center of the roomroom was a throne ans then she saw a dark figure sitting in the throne.Blackie walked up to him and said your magijusty and bowed.  
  
Did you bring her back?  
  
Yes.  
  
Did she save the monster?  
  
Yes.  
  
Then he said came forth my daughter.Lily walked up to the throne feeling scared yet excited.Then he said said are you surprised?  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Well don't be.Didn't you ever wonder why you never fit in?  
  
Well yes.  
  
It's because you come from here.You are the princess of the negaverse.  
  
Then he snaped his fingers and the room was filled with light.Lily could finally see his face.He had white hair,dark blue eyes,and an all black tuxedo.Then he said you don't look like a princess in that boring school uniform.Then he snaped his fingers again and a black spagetti striped dress appeared with elbow high black gloves.Then he said Lily you gave those girls a taste of their own medichine.Good job.  
  
But I didn't want to hurt them.  
  
But they hurt one of our creatures too.  
  
But the monster destoried and hurt people.  
  
Now he can't help it he was only a baby.  
  
Do I have to stay here.If I don't come home mom might come after you and probely with help.  
  
I guess your right but take this if I need you.  
  
He trough a small black compact and in a flash she was gone.  
  
~Back on earth in the street~  
  
The sailorscouts were just awaking from sailor shadow blast.When they awoke to see the monster gone. Then sailormars said what happened?  
  
Moon:That girl attacked us!?She said she was the sailor scout of the negaverse.SailorShadow!  
  
Mercury:I'll look on my computer to see what I can find.  
  
When Mercury looked on her computer she saw two portals were opened earlier.One in the alley across the street and one in frount of a house two blocks away.  
  
Mercury:Two portals were opened one in the alley across the street and one in frount of a house two blocks away.  
  
Venus:Well then lets go!  
  
Mars:We better be careful.  
  
Jupiter:Lets split up sailormoon ,venus,and me will go to the house you guys chaeck the alley.  
  
Moon:then lets go.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Did you like chapter two? 


	3. the scouts come knocking

Chapter Three  
  
~in the alley~  
  
SailorMars and Mercury made there way over to the alley.SailorMars went in first only to see nothing.Then SailorMercury turn on her computer to see just a little negative energy.But nothing more.Soon SailorMars and Mercury gave up the search.  
  
~In front of Lily's house~  
  
The light just began to fade when Lily saw she was in front of her house.She began to walk inside when she saw the girls she had blasted earlier.Knowing that They were looking for SailorShadow she hurried inside followed by Blackie.Then said Mom I'm home.Her mom had brown hair,brown eyes,and was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress.  
  
The girls stoped in front of the house.Then Started talking in to some kind of comuicators.She could hear them say.  
  
Moon:Mercury we couldn"t find anything.  
  
Mercury:We couldn't either.Did you try looking in the house?  
  
Moon:No.But I'll go head and try.  
  
Mercury:We'll be there soon.  
  
  
  
Moon:Okay Bye.  
  
Then Lily thought oh-no!Then Blackie told her don't worry they don't know your SailorShadow.Lily calmed down alittle and then heard the girls knocking on the door.Then Lily said mom I'll get it.Then she answered the door.  
  
Lily:Hello.  
  
Moon:Did you see anything strange here?  
  
Lily:No.  
  
Jupiter:Did you see any Strange people lately?  
  
Lily:No.  
  
Venus:You guys!Did you ever think to be polite!  
  
Moon:Sorry!  
  
Then Lily heard them whispering to each other.  
  
Jupiter:SailorMoon said dosen't she look farmilar?  
  
Venus:Yeah she does!  
  
Jupiter:.But who dose she look like?  
  
Lily:Excuse me.But who are you?  
  
Then they all broke away from their conversation and looked at her shocked.They thought everyone know them.Then Lily explained she had just moved here.Just then SailorMercury and SailorMars walked up.  
  
Moon:Well I'm sailormoon.These are my teammates sailormars,jupiter,venus,and sailormercury.  
  
Mars:You could say we'er superheros.  
  
Lily:Oh!Who are you looking for?(like she didn't know!)  
  
Venus:A sailorscout called SailorShadow.  
  
Jupiter:Thats who she looks like!  
  
Mercury:She does look like her!  
  
Then Blackie ran up meowing her head off!   
  
Lily:I got to go.I have to feed my cat.Bye!  
  
Then Lily Slamed the door.Then her mom said who was that honey?Lily said some salesman mom!Then Lily and Blackie ran up to her room.  
  
Lily:What a day!  
  
Blackie:We're going to have to find out who those girls really are.  
  
  
  
Then Blackie did a back flip and a computer appeared.It was black witha gray swirl.  
  
Lily:Whats that?  
  
Blackie:It's a computer.You're going to use to find out who those girls really are.  
  
Lily:Well okay.  
  
To be Continued.....  
  
---------------------  
  
did you like it ?PLease review 


	4. The Mall

Sailor Shadow  
  
Chapter Four~  
  
~Lily's house~  
  
Lily had already been looking for days for the scouts real identity's.But she decided to take today off.Because Sernea had invited her to go to the mall with her and her friends!At that moment Lily heard someone knocking on the door.She heard her mom answer the door and yell "Lily your friend here!"  
  
Then Lily came running down the stairs.  
  
Lily:Hi Sernea!  
  
Sernea:Hi Lily hurry we're going to be late meeting the girls at the mall.  
  
Then Lily notice a cat on sernea sholder and asked if she could bring her's?  
  
Sernea:Sure!  
  
Then Lily went up stairs to see if Blackie wanted to come.  
  
Lily:Hey Blackie want to come to the mall with me?  
  
Blackie:Well okay.I need a break too anyway.  
  
Then off they went.But the whole way to the mall Luna kept eyeing Blackie.  
  
~At the Mall~  
  
They finally got to the mall.Lily could see all of Sernea's friends waving.When we went over to them the one with the dark brown hair kept yelling at Sernea for being late.Then they all interduced themselves.  
  
Rei:Hi I'm Rei.  
  
Amy:Hello I'm Amy  
  
Lita:Hi I'm Lita want a cookie?  
  
Mina:I'm Mina.  
  
Then they all went into the mall to shop.They stoped by all the clothes stores,and even some toystores which had sailorscout dolls and actionfigures!  
  
Then they all went to the food court for lunch.Sernea ate a whole pizza by herself!  
  
Just then a huge monster came out.It was huge with slimy tenticles and teeth.It was green and took the form of a women.  
  
Just as soon as Lita saw it she rushed me into the bathroom.I was the only one in there except for blackie.  
  
Blackie:Transform!  
  
Lily:Shadow Energy Power!  
  
And in a flash she was Sailor Shadow.Rushing out of the bathroom she could see the Sailor Scouts fighting the monster.  
  
She put an energy sheild around the monster and it was teleported back to the negsverse.  
  
Moon:Who are you?  
  
Shadow:Shadow Teleport!  
  
With that she was gone.Then reappeared home.Only to leave behind friends.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
---------------  
  
Did you like it. 


	5. Late night call

Sailor Shadow  
  
~chapter seven  
  
~Lily's room~  
  
Lily woke up only to find all of that was a dream!Then heard her commuicator beeping it was her father.  
  
Dad:Did you find out who the sailor scouts were?  
  
Lily:No.Why did you beep me so late?  
  
Dad:Sorry.But one of my monster excaped again could you get him?  
  
Lily:Sure.  
  
Lily got up and and shouted "shadow energy power".She flew out the window and only went a block to see a crowd of people.The Sailorscouts were already there.SailorMoon was tring to keep the crowd back.The rest were fighting off the monster.  
  
Before the scouts could see her Lily took out her computer and took pictures of the scouts hoping they would help find out who they were.Then Lily shouted "Shadow energy Bubble".The crowd was sweped up in a protective bubble.Then she shot a blast that knocked the scouts down.SailorMoon seemed to break her leg!After sending the monster off she went home.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Before school Lily looked at the picturs she had took and decided to take her computer with her to school.  
  
To be continued..... 


	6. The Shadow Crystal and Scout Identity

SailorShadow   
  
~Chapter Eight  
  
~At school  
  
When Lily got to class she notice Serena wasn't there.But later on in class she had come in with a broken leg!Then Lily noticed the Serena friends were all scratched up!  
  
~After school  
  
Lily and Blackie decided to go sight seeing around town.When they had arrived at cherry hill and then old man had come up to Lily asking her if she wanted a job.But she refused.  
  
Then she noticed Serena and her friends talking.Lily looking as plain as she does blended in to the shadows unoticed and listened.  
  
Serena:My leg hurts!  
  
Rei:Well stop whining!  
  
Mina:Will you both be quit.  
  
Amy pulled out her computer and said:  
  
Amy:My computer picked up negitive commuication waves.Being sent to the house we went to before.  
  
Lita:So who ever lives there my be SailorShadow?  
  
Amy:Maybe.  
  
Serena:Well lets go check it out!  
  
Rei:You have a broken leg remember!  
  
Serena:So!My crystle can heal it!  
  
Amy:What would your mom say!  
  
But before Amy could finsh her sentence Serena Pulled out a crystal that seemed to heal her leg.  
  
Blackie:They're the SailorScouts!  
  
Lily:Wow!Do I have a crystal?  
  
Then Blackie did a back flip and a crystal appeared and landed in Lily's hands.It was transparent grey.  
  
Blackie:This Crystle is ten times more powerful then SailorMoon's crystal and the scouts powers combine!  
  
Then Lily could hear Amy's computer beep.  
  
Amy:My computer showing a high Negitive and Positive energy reading coming from ......Here!?  
  
Mina:We should transform to be safe.  
  
Blackie Oh-no they're sensing the crystal.Put it away!  
  
Lily:Where?  
  
Blackie:Put it inside the pen.  
  
In a flash of light the middle black orb of the pen was replaced with the crystle.  
  
Amy:I lost the single.But before I lost it it came from over there.  
  
Mina:lets transform!  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power"  
  
"Mercury star Power"  
  
"Mars star Power"  
  
"Jupiter star Power"  
  
"Venus Star Power"  
  
Blackie:You better transform too!  
  
"Shadow Energy Power"  
  
To be continued.......... 


	7. Chase to the house

SailorShadow  
  
~Chapter Nine  
  
When all the lights had faded Lily could see the group of SailorScouts.They were looking for her.  
  
Lily:What are we going to do?  
  
Blackie:Come on we can fly out of here.  
  
Lily:I can fly?  
  
Blackie:Now that you have the crystal you can.  
  
~Back by the other scouts  
  
Mercury:We better have a look around.  
  
Moon:I want to look by the trees!  
  
~Back by the trees  
  
Lily:SailorMoon coming!  
  
Blackie:FLY!  
  
Then Lily picked up Blackie and well took off!  
  
Mercury:Look at that.  
  
Mina:It's SailorShadow.  
  
Then SailorMoon took off after her.The other scouts couldn't fly yet.  
  
Lily:We're almost home but she is still following us.  
  
Blackie:Attack her!  
  
Lily:"Shadow Energy Blast"  
  
The blast hit enough to make detransform and hit the ground.But they were so close to Lilly's house that before serena hit the ground she saw Lily fly through her bedroom window.  
  
To be continued....... 


	8. The House Call

SailorShadow  
  
~Chapter Ten  
  
When Serena awoke all the SailorScouts stood around her and said:  
  
Mina:She gotten more powerful.  
  
Amy:I think we should check out that house again.  
  
Serena:Did everyone forget about me!  
  
Rei:Just transform and lets go check out the house!  
  
Lita:Lets go!  
  
After Serena was transformed they took off to the house.  
  
~At Lily's house  
  
When Lily flew into her room she detrasformed and floped onto the bed and decided to tell her dad what she had found later.  
  
Then they heard a knock on the door and then she heard her mom answer it.So Lily looked out her window to see who it was.To her surprised it was the scouts.  
  
~At the frount door  
  
When mom answered the door amy took a picture of her and started to do a profile on her.  
  
Moon:Hello!  
  
mom:Oh!I heard about you girls your the SailorScouts.Too bad about that SailorShadow though.  
  
Venus:That's what were here about we saw her fly through your window.  
  
Amy computer stoped with the check and she said:  
  
Amy:You have a Daughter and a X-Husband.May I ask Your Daughter some questions?  
  
To be continued.......... 


	9. Past life found

Lady-Shadow here please read and review!(don't own sailor moon)  
  
Chapter nine:  
  
~Lily's room~  
  
Lily:Blackie what are we going to do!?  
  
Blackie:Just teleport to the negaverse.  
  
Lily:Okay....Shadow Teleport!  
  
~In the negaverse~  
  
When she arrived her dad awaited her.  
  
Lily:Dad the Sailor Scouts are at my house!  
  
Dad:Then I know what to do.  
  
The Father waved his hands and the scouts appeared before their eyes.  
  
Dad:I want to show you all Lily's past life what you put her through.  
  
In the blink of an eye they were reliving their past lives.Lily could see she was in frount of the Queen at some trail.She could tell she was on trail .When she looked around the room she could see all the sailor scouts even a man with dark hair.Somehow she know him as prince of earth. Then the queen spoke as if toren between two choices.  
  
Queen:We all are here today to determine what to do to Sailor Shadow.She has a crystal that can be used foreither good or evil.She has this choice to make.If she chooses good the universe wiil be in peace for all time , but if she chooses evil time itself wiil come to an end.So at the risk of her picking evil I band her into exile till her death.Now guards take her away so we can get ready for the battle with the negaverse.  
  
Then as her words echoed in her mind the guards draged her off.After that Lily passed out in shock.When she awoke she lay in a cell , her thoughts were far from there but she could still tell she was cring.Lily knew she would be sent to a distent metor in the morning.But she couldn't keep her anger under control any longer.  
  
Lily:That's it!Just for this life you have chosen for me I choose evil!  
  
When the echos of her cry could be heard no longer her crystal glowed a very light grey and in a strong blast it transformed her into Sailor Shadow scout of the negaverse.  
  
She teleported herself t6o the moon kingdom just as Queen beryal attacked.With one blast she destoried the Moon Kingdom.If she had had her full powers she would have had destoried the universe itself.Before everyone died the queen sent them all to a furture on earth.Even Sailor Shadow was sent to earth to make the same desoin all over again.No one knew it was her most thought it was the negaverse , and some even thought it was Sailor Saturn.no one even knew she was there.....  
  
to be continued.......  
  
-----------------  
  
not so many simple sentences now? 


	10. After Math

Lady-Sahdow here thanks katana-chan for the reviews!any way lets see what happens next.  
  
Sailor Shadow  
  
Chapter ten:  
  
Sailor Shadow stood there in shock.She had destroied a whole kingdom , and no one even knew she had done it ! The memories had brought back the anger she had felt for the desion the queen had made . She hadn't even let her make the desion between good and evil ! But at that moment she looked at Sailor Moon.Her eyes had no life in them , yet she was staring at her with such a pitful sad look.Just then life came back to her eyes , but her face showed such anger.  
  
Moon:How could you?My mother was only tring to protect our kingdom!  
  
Shadow:Well look what her desion got her!  
  
Moon:That's it......MOON HEART ACHE ATTACK!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow:SHADOW ENERGY BLAST!!!!!  
  
The blast were of equal strength , but just then Sailor Moon's fellow scouts joined in the battle.  
  
Venus:VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SCHOCK!!!  
  
Mars:MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!  
  
Jupiter:JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
Mercury:MERCURY BUBBLES FREEZE!!!!  
  
At that moment Lily's crystal came out , and her princess dress appeared(A.N. for those of you who don't remember her dress looks like serentities only all black with gloves)on her.Also her attack became twenty times more powerful , and the scouts attacks became weaker as they lost energy.Sailor Moon tried to bring out her crystal , but by the time she did she was too weak to keep it up.When the light had died down only Lily stood .  
  
Dad:Good job.Guards take them away!  
  
Lily:(still in princess dress)What are you going to do with them?  
  
Dad:I'm not sure yet...But I guess your starying here now?  
  
Lily:I guess I have to. 


	11. author note

hey people i haven't updated in along time!but i have major writers  
  
block any ideas would be helpful just review them and i going to edit to make it better  
  
too! 


End file.
